Innocent games
by FieldOfEternalSnow
Summary: Some things are just worse than torture. Little drabble with my 2 favs. No pairings.
1. Let's play a game

As much as I would love to I don't own any of the characters from Naruto...

This popped into my head at 5am in the morning on a very boring 4 hour bus ride to the airport.

* * *

**Innocent games**

"Let's play a game"

"A game?" I just looked at my partner like he was going insane. I had good reason too as well.

"Yeah, I'm bored so let's play a game"

"Let me get this straight.. We just got captured by enemy ninja, stripped down to our boxers, thrown in a tiny cell which we'll stay in for who knows how long... And you want to play a game?!"

"Yeah.. what you got something better to do?"

"Well no but.."

"Ok, then let's play a game. I spy with my little eye something that begins with the letter B"

I looked around the room thinking how utterly ridiculous this was but before I could voice said thoughts my mouth betrayed me and supplied

"Bars"

"Yep, alright your turn"

"I don't want to play"

"Aw come on it's easy, you just find something and then say 'I spy with my little eye something that begins with the letter' and then you give me the first letter"

"I know how to play! I just don't want to"

"Ok how about this. I find something and you just guess, I like finding things better anyway"

"Fine" It's better to just go along with it for now, at least it was better than to try to argue with him about it... or god forbid having him find something else to do.

"I spy with my little eye something that begins with the letter W"

"Window"

"Right. I spy with my little eye something that begins with the letter D"

"Door"

"Right again, your really good at this"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok here's a hard one, I spy with my little eye something that begins with the letter C"

I looked around the small cell again

"Uhm concrete?"

"Well aren't you smart, that's right"

x.x.x

**--Half an hour later--**

x.x.x

I'm going insane! if our captors don't get here soon to interrogate us I swear there will only be one prisoner left to interrogate. Fellow ninja or not I am going to strangle him to death just to get him to shut up. I swear any torture they can possibly think of would be better than this!

"I spy with my little eye something that begins with the letter S"

I was brought out of my daydream about my mission partner dying a slow and painful death at those words.

"S?"

I looked around our cell for the 4th time.. seriously you didn't have to look around much when the only things in your room are a window, bars in front of the window, door, floor, walls and a ceiling. That doesn't really give you many options and might explain why after 45 min of playing I was on the verge of signing myself up as a missing nin after either killing my mission partner or willingly giving away information to the enemy just to make this all stop.

"There's nothing in here with an S"

"Yeah there is"

"No there isn't"

"Yeah there is"

"What! skin? our shins?"

"Nope"

"There's nothing else in here with an S!"

"Yeah there _is_"

"WHAT! You can't see the sky or anything else outside because the window is too dirty and there is nothing else in here with an S! ceiling starts with a C not an S if that's what you are referring to, you should know you've only used it like 8 times"

"I'm not referring to that, and there really is no need to get upset if you don't know the answer"

I glared at my mission partner. Maybe I should strangle him.. strangling starts with an S.

"Give up?"

"Yes I give up, do tell me what on earth you could have possibly found that starts with an S"

"It's that big spider on your head..."

--

No one really knew why it happened. All they knew was that not even 10 min after Iruka was wheeled into the same hospital room as Kakashi the latter of the two, despite the many injuries and chakra depletion he got while breaking out of a highly secured enemy base, got out of bed and proceeded to beat his mission partner mercilessly with a bed pan.

When asked about it later all they could get out of Kakashi was a few incoherent mumblings about insane chuunins, strangling and signing himself into the bingo book.

When Iruka was asked about it all he would say was that he simply asked him to play a game.

Tsunade-Sama later wrote it off as post traumatic stress and gave Kakashi 2 weeks off from work and one mandatory meeting with a psychiatrist.

On that day Iruka won the longest standing bet in the ninja community, a bet not even Ibiki had managed.

Who can make the Copy-Nin break.

* * *

**Important note:**  
Just to make it perfectly clear, because I've noticed people mix it up, it is actually Iruka tormenting Kakashi with the game and then Kakashi who snaps in the hospital and beats Iruka. It might be a little out of character but what I wanted to do with this story was for people to think it was Kakashi doing the tormenting and then find out it was Iruka in the end. Either I didn't make it clear enough or people are so caught up in it being Kakashi that they don't see it.

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Why I did it

Iruka's POV

I knew Kakashi had given up, I could see it in his eyes. If the hopeless glint in his right eye wasn't proof enough for me the glimpse I got of his sharingan before he closed it gave me all the evidence I needed.

We were pretty much screwed.

The base the enemy took us to wasn't really heavily guarded but it was a strong base and breaking out would take a lot of effort. Power that I wasn't capable of.

I knew Kakashi had it in him to do it but only under two circumstances. Either he had to believe he could or he had to be angry enough to throw caution to the wind and basically go barbaric in here.

Well I've never been very good at pep talk.. if you don't count consoling children.. somehow I just didn't think that the standard "Your doing well, keep practicing and you'll turn out to be a great shinobi one day" speech would work on a great jounin like Kakashi.

So that really only left me with one other choice.

Granted I didn't have to tease him about it in the hospital later, I guess my mischievous side got the better of me.

Kami knows he's teased me enough in the past so what can I say.. revenge certainly can be a sweet thing.


End file.
